Tell Me
by armea948
Summary: When the proud Suzuno Fuusuke or rather known as the ice cold Gazel, captain of Diamond Dust, have his life infiltrated by a student detective, he is now bounded by a choice, to leave her or tell her. This is a Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel x OC fic that cameo in my first story "This time"
1. No more

**Kimiko** **Yuri's POV**

_'Here I am, once again, outside Sun Garden.' _I thought sadly while giving off an audible sigh. I started to walk towards the entrance while I continue to talk to myself.

_'How long have I've been coming here? Why am I always coming here anyway? Oh please, stop acting like you don't know why you're here. But. I'm not suppose to be here anymore. I can't see him now. Not ever.' _Those thoughts encircling me, squeezing my heart, occupying my entire attention until I bumped at somebody.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOI- oh, it's you, Yuri. Geez." The crimson red head said upon realizing who I was as he scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Gomen ne, Burn. I was.. thinking." I replied. Burn, once captain of the proud master rank team of Aliea Gakuen: Prominence, can never seem to be angry (or yell) at me for too long unlike the other people around us. Well, actually, I'm pretty close to all captains of Aliea Gakuen, except the captain of Diamond Dust, Gazel.

"Gazel?" He replied with a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed at that comment.

Yes, I have a thing with the light grey haired man with teal-colored eyes.

"Geeez. Can't it be about my newest case first? My thoughts don't always revolve around Gazel, you know?" I replied while playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but I'm right, right?" He said while smiling at me, his dark golden eyes piercing me. I sighed in defeat. Apart from Gran, Burn was my next best friend.

"Come on." He said as he led the way to the playground.

We sat on the swings, the place where we always sit when we're having one of our "heart-to-heart" talks. He sat at my left side while my right side was completely vacant. The place was empty, too, which is not really much of a shocker since it's about 6:30 am and only Burn wakes up this

"How can you be in love with that man anyway?" He started, sounding very Burn like, as he glared at the backdoor as if readying in case someone might think playing at the playground would sound like a good idea. I smiled at his comment while staring at the space.

"Believe me, even I don't know." I replied softly. This is a topic that Burn and I discussed very often.

_**Well then, let me introduce myself, I am Kimiko**_ _**Yuri. 18 years old studying at a detective school. How I met Burn and everyone in Aliea**_ _**Gakuen, I was the one who took the 'black soccer ball case' during their 'alien' days since the rest of the class was too scared about it.**_

_**So I've been pretty much stalking and I was always there during the fight between a team from Aliea**_ _**and Raimon. I was able to find their base, too, until Gran found me snooping around, but instead of exposing me, he did his best to hide me from everyone. That worked until the two hot-headed master rank captain thought it was a good idea to barge in Gran's room, and saw me.**_

Burn suddenly tried to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked seriously, eyeing him carefully.

"It's nothing, it's just I remembered how shocked I was to see you in Gran's room back then." He said.

"Yeah, your face was priceless. You looked like you just saw me dead with my insides scattered around Gran's room while he..." I paused, Burn stopped laughing at this point, waiting for me to continue.

"His eyes just grew a little then turned back to his uninterested face." I said sadly.

_**That time when Gazel and Burn saw me on Gran's bed, I was shocked, but I handled the situation carefully. I pressed the button Gran gave me in case someone found me, and started stalling.**_

_**"I heard team Gaia's taking the Genesis title. You guys must be pissed off and looking for Gran to argue." I said casually causing the two captains to glare at me.**_

_**"And who are you?" Gazel asked angry and coldly.**_

_**At that time, I was wearing short shorts and tank top (borrowed from Ulvida), so I take full advantage of everything. One of the things I learned in my school was to stall when things aren't going as planned.**_

_**I crossed my legs sexily while bending forward enough for them to see my cleavage. In my mind was the thought of these guys not running away and tell someone that an intruder is here, what more, inside the captain of Gaia's room. That is enough dirt to cause Gran to loose the Genesis title.**_

_**"Captains of Diamond Dust and Prominence huh? I thought you'd be smarter. Who do you think I am?" I said while trying me hardest to sound seductive.**_

_**Burn blushed at my comment, making it obvious that he does not have any experience in women whatsoever, while Gazel just glared at me even more.**_

_**"Actually, I am smart." Gazel said with a smug face. I just raised a brow at his comment while smirking at his almighty attitude.**_

_**"Stalling us, making sure we don't call someone and expose that Gran had taken in an intruder. That was you're plan right? You're pretty smart. Realizing that we could use that dirt to steal back the Genesis title." Gazel continued while giving me a challenging smirk.**_

_**"Clever. Gazel right? I'll remember you." I said as I stood up and froze. My eyes went wide and fear washed over me. The two might have noticed my sudden change of mood as they turned around to see a man in a black suit.**_

_**"I guess I have to say thanks to the two of you." The man said while looking at Burn and Gazel. He was wearing a dangerous smile and the shades he was wearing makes it difficult for me to realize who he was. He passed by the two forcefully and neared me slowly.**_

_**"A student from such a prestigious detective school to let her guard down is no fun, don't you think? If only your teachers can see you now. I bet they'll be disappointed to have one of their best student to..." He paused. He was in front of me, wearing that dangerous smile. He suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head.**_

_**"...die in action." **_

_**I tensed up. Who wouldn't?! You have a gun pointed to your head and the dude is definitely not joking about blowing up my head.**_

_**"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard Gazel said. I couldn't see him since the man was blocking my view.**_

_**"Back off you losers. I've got orders to tell both Diamond Dust and Prominence to leave this place since both of you are already useless." He said without taking his eyes off me. I was pressing the button like mad already. I was afraid.**_

_**"It's useless, kid. Gran and the rest of his team is having a match now. He can't save you and if he does come here, I'll kill him too." He said menacingly.**_

_**I felt it. My switch has been turned on.**_

_**I looked up at the man, he was taken aback, probably at how I looked. Everything was dark for me. I quickly hit him on the neck where his adam's**_ _**apple is located. He dropped the gun and quickly held his neck as I tried to break for it, unfortunately, he was able fast enough to get a knife from wherever he hid it and gave me a good size cut on my leg. **_

_**He was about to stab me when...**_

_**"Northern Impact!" Gazel said followed by the sound of the soccer ball hitting the man on the head, hard.**_

_**I looked at Gazel, his eyes, his lips, his face, everything. **_

_**'thump' said my heart.**_

_**Burn quickly rushed to me then started rummaging through Gran's clothes, looking for something to bandage me with. I looked back to where Gazel was standing only to find him gone.**_

"You know the thing that happened in Gran's room was 2 years ago right?" Burn asked me seriously.

"I know." I replied.

"You've been coming here during those past 2 years and counting." He continued.

"Yeah?" I replied, not really getting anything.

"And through those years, you became close to everyone, and well, to be blunt.." Burn said.

"You wouldn't be Burn if you weren't blunt." I commented and we both laughed a little.

"You've been stalking Gazel since then." He continued.

"Stalking is such a strong word, Haruya-kun." I replied while Burn just shivered a little.

"Don't call me Haruya or Nagumo or Nagumo Haruya. It feels weird to be called like that by you. Hmmm.. well, that's the word that suited you the most." Burn explained.

"Hai Hai~!" I replied cheerfully.

"Oi! Burn! Breakfast is ready." A familiar voice said causing Burn and I to look at the back door only to be shocked to see Gazel who shared the same emotion as the two of us only to be quickly replaced by an annoyed face.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" Gazel yelled at you.

I wish I was bleeding right now, at least I could wrap my wound and knows that it'll get better after a few days, but I wasn't. It felt like getting stabbed multiple time, and I should know. I spent the first 2 years after the Aliea incident in the hospital after being critically stabbed by the man in the suit.

_**Burn was helping me walk out of the spaceship when an explosion was heard. The place was collapsing. Burn fasten his pace, but the hair on my neck stood up. I pushed Burn away from me before getting stabbed at the back. Burn looked horrified at the image he had seen. The man, whom we thought wouldn't be able to wake up for the next hour, was holding a bloody knife.**_

_**"BURN! GET OUT OF HERE!" I commanded but he didn't move. He was battling whether he should help or not. The man was now slowly moving towards Burn who was still on the floor. I grabbed the man's foot causing him to fall down.**_

_**"GET OUT OFF HERE NOW! I'LL BE FINE! AND IF I'M NOT, TELL GRAN 'THANK YOU'." I yelled, this time, Burn was on his feet, his dark golden eyes getting wet.**_

_**"Go." I said comfortingly then Burn left.**_

_**I was loosing a lot of blood, but I can't loose here. I was still tightly holding on the man's ankle so that he couldn't leave the collapsing spaceship.**_

_**"I'm not going to hell alone." I said to the man before the entire place crumbled.**_

_**I woke up only to realize that I have been asleep for 2 whole years. My school granted me my diploma despite not marching on the stage with the rest of the class, and I was allowed to go back to school after I got discharged.**_

I felt Burn hit me on my thigh bring me back to reality. Gazel already left.

"You're a good friend you know?" I told Burn.

"Hey! We've been through a lot on our first meeting. You expect me not to be nice to you after well, everything?!" He replied while I laughed at his comment.

"I still don't understand why you like that idiot." He said angrily.

"I mean I was there when we met! Sure he helped you when he smack that man with his shoot, but I don't think that was enough to fall for him!" Burn said while waving his arms around completely exaggerating his point.

"That's because I didn't fall for him during that time." I answered. This has definitely spark the interest of the flame striker.

"This is the first time you somehow answered my question. Tell me more." He said while giving me his famous I'm-enjoying-this smirk.

I looked at him seriously in the eyes. I made everything so thrilling and I know that the suspense was eating him alive. I opened my mouth for his most awaited response.

"I... just fell." I said while he slipped off his swing for sweat dropping so hard.

"Well, can't you just fall for somebody else?" Burn replied while trying to get back to his swing.

I looked at him as tears started to fill my eyes. I could feel Burn tensing up and starting to panic.

"Hey Burn." I said, getting the attention of the crimson red head.

"Yeah?" He replied carefully. A tear had finally escaped my eyes followed by another and so on.

"Yuri, don't cry! I-I-I don't know what to do in this kind of situation!" Burn panicked while I laughed a little at him.

"I'm tired." I said softly. Burn stopped whatever he was doing and listened.

"2 years. I tried everything for two 2 years. I removed all my shyness and threw away my pride for a man that can never love me back. A man that WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME. I grew more pathetic each day, coming here to see him only to receive either nothing, not even a look and if he does, he would put on that annoyed look. I'm tired, Burn. I can't handle this anymore." I explained while completely breaking down in front of my close friend, who was now rubbing my back, trying to comfort me.

**Burn's POV**

So here I am, comforting one of my closest friend who is dealing with a broken heart all because of that stupid rival/best friend of mine. This is my first time to see Yuri breakdown, heck, this was the first time I ever saw her cry!

I wanted to tell her that Gazel does acknowledge her in a way. That Gazel would visit her sometimes back when she was hospitalized, sure most of the times he visited was because I forced him, too, and those were the times I was busy, but at least he visited!

But I couldn't tell her. I can't let my girl best friend get her hopes up again and be treated badly by Gazel again.

_'I can't see her like this again.'_ I decided.

After a couple more minutes, she stopped crying and excused herself. I invited her for breakfast but she decline, saying that she doesn't want to see Gazel, not even a glimpse of the boy she had been clinging to the very end.

"You sure you want to leave? I could call Gran to accompany you. You know that that guy will do anything for you." I told her. It's pretty true. Gran and Yuri, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that those two were dating.

"Won't you?" She replied with a smile.

"Well, I could but then, I wouldn't have time to beat Gazel." I replied while she just laughed a little.

"I have to go. I need to think." She said as she hugged me and said goodbye.

When she was out of sight, I entered the dining room only to see Gazel who just finished eating and seemed like was waiting for me.

"That girl out of sight yet?" Gazel asked coldly. I could feel my blood boiling.

"_That _girl has a name." I said with a hint of anger. The other people in the dining room have started to leave, knowing the two of us, they knew this was going to lead to a fight.

He just looked at me with his I-don't-care look. I glared at him for doing so.

"Is she gone or not?" Gazel asked again. I gritted my teeth, I would have bitten this idiot.

"Why do you care?" I replied. I could feel him glaring at me.

"It's annoying to go to school with that girl clinging and following me around." He replied. I fought every urge to not punch this guy and that is so not like me.

"Hmmp! Don't bother. You won't be seeing her." I said while eyeing him.

Gazel's the kind of person who hides his emotion very well, but I've been with that idiot since we were kids, I can tell what he was feeling with the slightest gestures he make.

He flinched a little before smiling happily. I smirk knowing he was shocked by my comment.

"Great!" He said before turning his back to me and walking away.

"Yeah. It's about time she finds someone else." I replied. I could feel Gazel's dark aura even from the distance we have. I smiled victoriously.

_'Gazel, you're an idiot.' _I thought while I started to eat my breakfast.

**A/N**

**I finally made my Suzuno** **Fuusukue** **(Gazel) fic! This fic** **is actually featured a little in my other fic** **entitled 'This time' in chapter 10-12. I decided to create a character since I've already named her Yuri during her cameo in my other fic. It would be a little confusing if I didn't. :)**

**Burn: Wew... **

**Gazel: *laughs out loud***

**Burn: *annoyed* what's your problem?!**

**Gazel: I can't believe you're so soft!**

**Burn: I can't believe you're that stupid.. oh wait.. yeah I can!**

**Gazel: *glares at Burn* What did you say you stupid flaming idiot?!**

**Burn: I said you. are. that. stupid. you piece of ice cube!**

**Prominence & Diamond Dust: ooooohhhhhhhhh...**

**Please comment/review! I love them so much! I feel extremely happy whenever I get a review/comment^^**


	2. Decision

**A/N**

**So that it wouldn't be confusing, **_**this letter format means it is a flashback**_

**So yea... here's the second chappie~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yuri's POV**

I didn't talk to anyone, not even Burn or Gran after my little private talk with Burn. My phone had been ringing non-stop, texts and calls coming from those two asking whether or not I was fine.

It must have been a shock for Gran to suddenly not see me spending dinner with them at Sun Garden. I always eat with them, and Gazel was always at my sight whenever I ate, but not this time.

After doing my school reports and assignments, I spent the rest of my time cleaning my room or rather removing everything that reminds me of the silver headed man who have stolen and massacred my heart. I started with the plushies followed by his pictures that was adorned my walls and his stuff that he believes that suddenly went missing. All of them I put in boxes. Yes, the plural form of 'box'.

I picked up one of the his shirts I secretly kept after a long day of soccer practice. I didn't wash it or did anything to it.

_'I must be really crazy. To think I stooped low enough to actually steal his sweaty shirt.' _I thought while sighing at how shameless I had became. I looked at the shirt again, feeling the soft blue fabric with my hands. Even his shirt was alluring me, as I slowly bring it up to my face and slowly rubbing my cheeks on the shirt while imagining that I was somewhere romantic, cuddling with the man I love, his smell was sweet even with all the sweat.

My dreamland was perfect, we were so close to kissing when my phone rang, bring me back to earth. I cursed myself for being so easy. I mean seriously, IT WAS JUST A SHIRT!

I facepalm myself hard before looking at the caller ID.

_'Those two are going to kill me if I keep ignoring their calls or worse, they might barge in here.' _I thought while imaging Burn and Gran barging in my room in an unfortunate time. I looked at the phone once more before answering it.

"Yo Gran!" I chirp happily.

"Don't you 'yo Gran' me, Yuri. Why haven't you been answering my call?! We missed you at dinner. Gazel was smiling and scarily happy. You could've brought your camera!" Gran reported while I felt the same pain again.

_'He was happy because I wasn't around.' _I thought sadly while I put my right hand over my heart, trying to soothe the pain.

"But anyhoo, how are you? I missed you, you know?" He added. I small smile formed on my face as I imagin Gran saying that in front of me.

_'Why didn't I just fell in love with someone like Gran? He was always there when you needed him. He was your first "alien" friend. He made sure I wasn't found out during the Aliea_ _days. Why does it have to be Gazel?!' _I endlessly thought.

"I missed you, too, Gran. But do you really miss me? Last I heard, you went on a date with some new girl." I replied while pouting.

"Stop pouting! I can sense your pouting from here! Of course I missed you, how can I not?" He replied with his gentle voice.

"You've been busy with your team lately and then there's that girl that Burn said you wouldn't stop talking about." I replied while acting like a jealous girlfriend.

"Awweee, my Yuri-chan is jealous." He replied in a happy teasing tone.

"How can I not be jealous? That girl is taking you away from me." I replied.

I really have no grudge against whoever that girl was. This is just how Gran and I bond. I can remember the times I would tease him and Ulvida and acting like some jealous girlfriend. The two of us, we're immune to these things.

"Then maybe you should start calling me by my real name then. Say it with me now. Hi-ro-to." He said obviously enjoying our conversation.

"No." I replied while sticking my tongue out.

I know. I'm weird. I act out my expression despite having the conversation through the phone.

"Put that tongue back in that mouth of yours, young lady, or I will barge in your house and rape you." Gran said in a commanding voice.

Gran and I just knew each other so well that he knows what expression I was wearing just by listening.

"Wow. That's a nice way of picking up girls." I said sarcastically. The two of us ended up laughing only to die out after a few seconds. The conversation suddenly became heavy.

"Say Gran, answer me seriously ok?" I started. I could feel Gran nodding before replying 'ok'.

"If I fell in love with you instead of Gazel, what would have happened?" I asked only to realize what I just said a few moments later. I felt my face heating up at my stupid question and was about to tell him to dismiss it when he replied.

"I wouldn't treat you like shit, that's for sure." He replied with a hint of anger.

"Gran, you ok?" I asked in concern.

"Ah.. Yeah! But seriously, I'd take care of you like or maybe a little more than how I take care of you now." He answered.

I blushed a little from his answer. I didn't expect Gran to be this smooth and warm and romantic. I mean I know he's warm but romantic? The only women he interact with are those in the orphanage and the managers. I don't even recall him ever dating anyone before the mystery woman.

"Gran, I have to go hang up. I have a lot more to do here so bye!"I said before hanging up.

I didn't even realize clutching at Gazel's shirt. I looked at the piece of clothing.

_**"Can you just fucking leave me alone?!" Gazel yelled at me before harshly pushing me.**_

_**I sat on my butt with my elbows supporting me. I did not need to look to know that my elbows are bleeding from the impact. The lights coming from my right got my attention. I felt my entire body becoming as heavy as lead.**_

_**"Gazel." I said, fear was starting to envelop me, but he didn't look back. He was further and further away from me.**_

_**"Gazel!" This time I yelled, thinking that he might have not heard me the first time. My world was already starting to slow down. I looked at the truck that was about to squish me like a bug then back to Gazel only to be surprised to see Gran's face very close to mine before carrying me to safety.**_

_**Before thanking Gran, I looked back to the direction of Gazel who was already out of sight.**_

"You asked me to leave you alone and I decided to do so." I said while staring at the man's shirt as if he was there.

I felt my eyes starting to tear up but I knew I had to be strong. I continued packing everything that reminds me of him. After packing, I checked my phone once again in case I have a have a case to solve (it's a school thing, we do cases instead of assignment and quizzes). Seeing that I do have one, I sighed.

_'I'll look at it tomorrow.' _I said to myself before jumping to bed, but before drifting to sleep, I thought for one last time about the decision I created just after leaving Sun Garden this morning.

**Next day**

I woke up earlier than usual since I have work to do. I found out that it was an easy case so I directly went to the place where I could finally pick myself up.

I arrived at the venue. It's the first time I've ever been here so I was pretty ignorant. It took me quite some time to finally find the soccer field.

_'Who knew Raimon_ _High was this big.' _I thought impressed by the scale and pretty much everything else.

My attention quickly went to the five girls laughing their heads off. They were all really cute and since they're girls, I have a feeling I can get along well with them. They seem to have not realize my presence since their eyes were fixated on the field.

"Excuse me?" I said. This quickly got their attention, however they were just looking at me, completely dazed. I just look at them, tilting my head in the process.

"Ummmm..." I hummed.

"Ah! What can we do for you?" (**A/N: this is the tricky part since you, my dear reader, are a part of this story. Just some parts though. So please insert your name whenever you see this: [f/n])** [f/n] asked.

"I'm just wondering if this is Raimon High School." I asked.

"Yes, this is it. Are you a transferee?" A dark blue haired girl said cheerful while I just shook my head in reply.

"I'm just here to watch someone. If that's ok." I said.

"As long as you don't disrupt practice, then it's all good." A girl with dark green hair replied.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Kimiko Yuri from ***insert name of school here which will be derive to [s/n]***." I introduced.

"[s/n]?! Isn't that the school for future detectives? The one that is said to solve real life cases as your quizzes and assignments?" The dark bluenett said. **(A/N I am basing the school information of Yuri from 'Tantei** **Gakuen** **Q'. I still don't own anything.)**

I nodded while giving them a cute smile.

"And in what honor do we have to have you as of the moment?" The lavander haired girl asked formally.

"Oh, please don't. I'm just a regular student despite having different curriculum. Formalities isn't really needed." I explained.

"So who are you looking for?" [f/n] asked.

"I'm looking for Gran." I answered.

"Gran?" [f/n] softly repeated while she exchanged looks with the other managers who seemed to have the same thoughts as her.

"Ah! I mean Kiyama Hiroto. Sorry, I forgot that people don't really call him 'Gran' much after the end of the incident with the whole Aliea thing." I started explaining while bowing repeatedly.

"Uhh.. no. It's ok. We know that Hiroto-kun was Gran. It's just uhhhh... weird to hear his alien name." the dark green haired girl said.

"Yeah. I mean he was once the captain of Aliea Gakuen's strongest team, The Genesis." the dark bluenett added.

"And he beat up those guys quite hard during their friendly match." [f/n] added.

"Well, I wouldn't say they beat those guys that hard. I mean Gazel and Burn along with Diamond Dust and Prominence were a lot worse." I awkwardly said expertly hiding the pain of having to say that man's name.

"True." All of them said.

"So how did you know much about Kiyama-kun and the Aliea incident, Yuri-chan?" The lavander head asked.

"Well, during that time, I took the case of the 'black soccer ball' since the other students were scared about the so called 'aliens'. That's how I know about Gran's 'alien' days." I explained while we just said 'ohhh...'

Coach blew the whistle indicating the end of practice. The guys went straight to the girls, which I have suspected to be their managers, to get their water bottles. My eyes finally found the person I came here for then walked slowly towards him, I clasped my hand together definitely nervous of what I was about to do.

"Gran!" I shouted. Everyone on the team looked at me, while I tried my best to not mind the attention.

"Yuri, what are you doing here?" Gran asked.

"Go out with me, please." I said while turning away, my hair blocking my face. I could feel Gran looking at me, obviously shocked from my words.

After some time, he made me faced him. He was now wearing a warm expression making me feel warm at the same time.

"Sure." Hiroto replied while giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and hugged him.

"By the way, didn't I tell you to call me Hiroto?" Gran said in an authoritative tone while I only stuck my tongue out.

"I first met you with under the name of 'Gran' so don't go whining about names." I said.

"Don't you have classes to attend to?" He asked me, still wearing that smile of his.

"I'm actually on a case. It's an easy one so I thought I dropped by now and confess." I said while laughing cutely.

"Well, you've already confessed, I am now your boyfriend, so you should go now. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell _**Burn and Gazel**_about us." Gran said giving emphasis on Burn and Gazel (mostly Gazel's name) as he was lead me to the exit. I slightly flinched in response when I heard his name being spoken off.

We were now standing at the gate. The air was pretty awkward around us, but despite that, he was wearing a goofy smile.

"What?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"I thought you were in love with Gazel." He replied.

"I am, but..." I paused unable to say what I wanted as I gaze at the ground sadly.

Gran lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him in the eyes.

"But you're tired of getting hurt and be treated as nothing." Gran said while I looked at my boyfriend in disbelief.

_'Maybe Gran is the one for me.' _I thought wishfully.

He smiled, the exact same smile he gave me when he found me back then, then he kissed me on the cheeks. I blushed at the sudden contact of his lips, but in the end, I wondered what would it feel like if it was Gazel who did that.

"Don't you tell Burn. I want to be the person to tell them. Ah! And As your boyfriend, I don't want you to talk to Burn or Gazel." He declared.

"Why? Burn is like my best guy friend next to you!" I whined.

"Exactly. I don't like sharing." He replied, still smiling.

I puffed my cheeks and turned my heels around.

"I have a case to solve so.. bye" I said and was about to walk off when Gran hugged me.

"Wha-wha-what a-a-re you doing?" I stuttered while trying my best to hide the redness of my face.

"Why are you so tense? It's not like it's our first time to hug right?" He replied while chuckling a little. It hit me.

_'He was right. Gran and I hug a lot so why do I feel so embarrassed.' _I thought.

"I told you, right? I'd take care of you if you ever you fell for me." He said casually then he suddenly neared his face enough for me to hear his breathing.

"So you better have thought this one through." He whisphered before leaving me.

I stood there, dumbfounded as the man, who I treated as an older brother who have became my boyfriend, walked further and further until I lost sight of him.

"Does he know?" I said softly then his last words replayed itself. I smiled.

_'Of course he knows. The man knows me too damn well to not know that I'm using him to get over Gazel.' _I thought as I started walking away.

_'Gran, I promise to make it up to you. You know that too, right?' _I thought while smiling and giving off a contented sigh.

**A/N**

**Burn: WTH Gran and Yuri?! Do you guys have super powers or something?**

**Gran: No, I just know her all too well.**

**Yuri: *nods in agreement***

**Gazel: So Gran, you and Ulvida** **huh? *smirks***

**Gran: Oh shut up Gazel. At least I'm not dense.**

**Gazel: Dense? At what?**

**Burn and Gran: *facepalm***

**Yuri: *thoughts: Gazel-sama** **spoke after me~~~ kyaaa~***

**Gran: Yuri, your thoughts. Please. Stop.**

**Burn and Gazel: What about it? _ **

**Yuri: *continues being in Gazel-land***

**Comments/Reviews are still being loved 3**

**Have I told you guys tha** **I'm a comment/review-whore? Yeah... give me them comments and reviews (=w=)~~**


End file.
